zombiejombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Fusion
You can level up a card by fusion to increase its attack and defence stats. Normally weaker cards are used as fusion materials and a strong card is placed in the base slot to be levelled up. Fusion materials are sacrificed and destroyed in the process of fusion. There have been several changes to the fusion formula since the game was released. Originally there were different costs to fuse cards with a N, N+, and R card. It also cost less to fuse cards one at a time compared to fusing them simultaneously; however, there was a small bonus when fusing multiple cards at one time compared to fusing them individually. Currently, there is a flat cost for fusing cards depending on the Base Slot's level and the feeder cards' levels. Basics Base Card: The card you plan to make stronger by fusing or sacrificing other cards to it. This is the middle card when fusing. (Base Slot) Sacrifice/Feeder: The card(s) that are destroyed in the process of fusing you can add up to 6 cards at a time to sacrifice. Rarity: There are 6 different card rarities. Normal/normal+, rare/rare+, and super rare/super rare+. To check the rarity of a card look in the upper left hand corner. There are also fusion cards F and F+. Type: There are 3 zombie types: tombie, bombie, and mombie. When fusing it is best to use the same type base card and sacrifice, less experience is gained when different types are mixed. Minimum growth: Once the base card is either reached a sufficiently high rarity and/or high level growth falls to a constant percentage for sacrificed card. This is based on it's rarity. The minimum growth can vary by +1% sometimes due to rounding. The minimum is as follows N = 6%, N+ = 16%, R = 33%, R+ = 66%. Max Level: A card can no longer be enhanced through fusion once it has reached it's max level. Cards have max levels as follows F/F+=1, N=20, N+=30, R=40, R+=50, S=60, and S+=70. Growth Base Card: Card Name (Rare+) *Numbers denoted by * are calculated. Not verified through experimentation. Base Card: Ravenous George (Super Rare) Base Card: Davy Jones+/FMR+ (Super Rare+) The above charts are based on sacrifice cards being level 1. Cost If just one card is sacrificed at a time then fusion cost does not depend on rarity or type of base and sacrifice card. It only depends on the level of the base card and sacrifice card. Therefore, the only way to minimize fusion cost is to increase growth recieved per card. Fusion cost = (Level of Base Card + Level of Sacrifice Card) * 100 Multi-Card Fusion Also when sacrificing multiple cards and the base card increases in level as a result of only some of the sacrificed cards, then the higher base card level will be used when calculating costs for the subsuquent sacrificed cards in the same fusion. The game calculates the higher cost before fusion begins. This can easily be shown by having N1 card as the base card, then adding N1 for sacrifice (cost 200) then adding a second N1 as sacrifice (cost 500 = 200+300) then adding a third N1 as sacrifice (cost 900 = 200+300+400). This shows the cost of leveling up a card through fusion is constant whether you sacrifice a single card or multiple. Sacrificing multiple cards has some synergy benefit. Using N1 as a base card and sacrificing single N1 cards will require 7 N1 sacrifices to reach level 8 with a cumulative cost of 3,500 tokens. However, using N1 as a base card and sacrificing 6 N1 cards at the same time will also reach level 8 at the cost of 2800. Sadly when the card levels up, a percentage difference is not shown. Further experiments will be required to show the exact percentage difference accomplished this way. Fusing six Level 1 Child♂ cards to level 8 Hungry George+ costs 5400 tokens to fuse and results in 48% growth. Skill Card Fuse a skill card with another skill card for a chance to level up the skill level. Evolution Missions (The cost does not include, cost of cards if bought.) Leveling a Rare card to level 30 using: #N (same type) will cost: ~486,200 tokens + (219 N cards) #N (different type) will cost: ~588,300 tokens + (277 N cards) #N+ (same type) will cost: ~151,500 tokens + (75 N+ cards) #N+ (different type) will cost: ~190,100 tokens + (94 N+ cards) Leveling a Rare+ card to level 50 using: #N (same type) will cost: ~2,036,600 tokens + (677 N cards) #N (different type) will cost: ~2,084,600 tokens + (742 N cards) #N+ (same type) will cost: ~729,900 tokens + (240 N+ cards) #N+ (different type) will cost: ~760,800 tokens + (261 N+ cards) Leveling a Super Rare card to level 60 using: #N(any type) will cost: ~3,050,200 tokens + (984 N cards) #N+(any type) will cost: ~1,142,200 tokens + (368 N+ cards) #R(any type) will cost: ~552,200 tokens + (178 R cards) #R+(any type) will cost: ~272,800 tokens + (88 R+ cards) Leveling a '''Super Rare+ '''card to level 70 using: #N(any type) will cost: ~4,137,500 tokens + (1,159 N cards) #N+(any type) will cost: ~1,555,000 tokens + (431 N+ cards) #R(any type) will cost: ~775,600 tokens + (209 R cards) #R+(any type) will cost: ~377,700 tokens + (104 R+ cards) Category:Basics